


I Become You

by lovemyway (vesper93)



Series: Stolen Moments [7]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Intense Sex, Love, Lust, M/M, Raw Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper93/pseuds/lovemyway
Summary: One sultry afternoon, Elio suddenly understands.





	I Become You

**Author's Note:**

> Hot, smutty, sultry, sexy stuff. 
> 
> And feelings. And intensity. 
> 
> Stick on 'You Want It Darker' by Leonard Cohen, and then read this. 
> 
> NSFW. Duh. 
> 
> Enjoy... 
> 
> V  
> xxx

When Oliver had first said ‘call me by your name, and I’ll call you by mine’ Elio hadn’t really understood what he meant. He just knew that he liked it; lying there chest to chest with Oliver, both of their bodies flushed rosy pink with arousal after the first passionate rush of sexual release. And then Oliver had sleepily muttered that to him, his deep, low voice soft like crushed velvet, and Elio knew that he had never heard anything sexier in his life. All he’d been able to do, as his brain relocated to his cock, was to whisper _Elio_ , under his breath, and to hear the other man say _Oliver_ back, drawing out that last syllable, as if it were stuck slightly in the back of his throat. _Oliver…_ like the sound of expensive whisky hitting the ice at the bottom of the glass; _Oliver_ … or the sound of a woman’s dress falling to the floor; _Oliver…_ the sound of a sinner worshipping on his knees.

‘ _Oliver…’_ Elio moaned to the sultry air, his hair stuck to his face with sweat in the heat of the Italian afternoon, ‘Please… please…’

‘Hmmm?’ came Oliver’s hummed response from between his legs, stopping what he was doing only momentarily, before his tongue darted out once more, wet against giving flesh.

‘Please, get inside me,’ whined Elio, writhing under Oliver’s ministrations.

Oliver slid his fingers back inside of him again; three this time, and Elio’s thighs fell open even further in supplication, in surrender. He didn’t understand the way that Oliver was making him feel, other than that it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Of course, he’d felt feelings of pleasure before, both by himself, and then recently with Marzia. But it didn’t compare to this. Unlike those times; that slippery, hot, rush of pleasure between his thighs, the tensing of his muscles, and the arching of his hips; there was something else here. A tightness in his chest that seemed to magnify everything he felt, a rush to his brain that made him want to cry with the intensity of the sensations rushing throughout his form.

Oliver slowly moved back up his body, kissing both his hip bones, the slope of his belly, the bottom of his ribs, teasing his nipples with his tongue, and then laving along the underside of his jaw, before finally reaching his mouth for a deep, sultry kiss.

‘Here,’ said Oliver, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the tube of lube that he used earlier on his fingers. They’d been and bought lube the day after they’d first had sex, and for that Elio was extremely grateful. Fucking Oliver any way was delightful, but it was _so so_ much better with lube.

‘Get me wet,’ growled Oliver, still kissing and sucking at the underside of his jaw.

Elio’s hands were shaking as he clicked open the cap with his thumb, and squeezed a decent amount onto the palm of his hand, rubbing them together, before reaching between their entwined bodies for Oliver’s hard prick.

His flesh was hot and hard to the touch, and Elio watched his face as he panted slightly when he began to stroke him, the very slight _squish_ of the lube making the scene even more debauched.

‘Yeah, that’s it baby,’ said Oliver, his eyes closed in delight as Elio stroked him, marvelling at the heavy thickness in his hand. He loved to watch Oliver as pleasure coursed through his form. Then Elio stopped; he didn’t want their fun to be over before he’d got what he wanted. Oliver’s eyes reopened; indigo, and pupils blown black with lust.

‘How do you want me?’ asked Elio, his voice low. Oliver’s eyes were hooded with lust as he looking down at him, calculating.

‘Every way,’ he growled, leaning down and nipping at Elio’s ear as he whispered, ‘I want to be so deep inside you that I can feel it if I put my hand on your belly; I want to fuck you on all fours and hear my hips hitting your ass; I want to have you against a wall, or in the shower, with one leg raised so I can see my cock disappearing into that tight little hole of yours…’

Elio thought he might pass out from the filthy words spilling from Oliver’s mouth. He moaned lowly through barely parted lips.

‘But now?’ he whined, hand circling the base of his cock, to stave off the orgasm that threatened to boil up inside of him embarrassingly early. He made a noise of interest as Oliver rolled them over, so that Elio was kneeling either side of Oliver’s hips, his cock just resting against his ass.

‘I want you to ride me,’ said Oliver, sliding up the bed so he was nearly sitting up, his back against the bedstead.

This was new; Elio had never been on top before. Oliver reached down and held his cock whilst Elio lined himself up on top, slowly sinking down, inch by inch. He was in control here, and he could feel every slide of Oliver’s hot flesh inside of him as he gasped at the stretch of his body. No matter how much Oliver prepared him, his prick was still _huge_ , and Elio’s body needed to adapt to it as he took it in.

In this position, and in the way Oliver had arranged himself, their faces were mere inches apart. Elio could feel Oliver’s warm breath on his mouth, as he himself panted as his ass finally reached Oliver’s hips. He stilled for a moment at the sensations filling his body.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Oliver whispered, and Elio watched the sinful way his mouth formed the word; his full bottom lip curling under his front teeth, before the click of the consonant echoed from his throat, and the movement of his tongue in the back of his mouth.

‘You’re so beautiful’ said Oliver, catching one of Elio’s hands in his as Elio began to move his hips, rocking backwards and forwards, rather than up and down. Oliver had brought his knees up, and planted his feet flat on the bed, so that Elio could lean back and rest on his thighs. He was cradled between Oliver’s thighs and his chest, slowly rocking his body, a rhythm so slow it was the most perfect of torture. This movement was causing Oliver’s cock to gently rub over his prostate each time he moved, causing a delicious feeling of building pleasure to rise in his belly.

Oliver leaned forward, tilting his face up to catch Elio’s mouth with his own. It wasn’t really a kiss; more the sharing of breath as their oxygen supply dwindled between their lips. The hand that wasn’t encircling his own, reached around his back and encouraged him to rock more, the renewed movement intensifying the feelings racing around Elio’s body. He felt like it was spreading out with his blood to the ends of his limbs, filling every atom, and causing them to vibrate. Oliver was moving his hips slightly; a very small up and down. The rub, stroke, brush, over that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, had Elio’s body shuddering with the intensity. He felt like Oliver was taking him apart. His mouth was open, and his eyes were looking into Oliver’s startling blues. He couldn’t speak; he could barely hear. He felt like this man robbed all those abilities away from him when he was inside of him. There was only Oliver, and there was only Elio. Oliver and Elio. Elio and Oliver.

He was moaning out his pleasure, he knew that; and Oliver was watching him. Oliver was taking him in, in the same way that Elio was taking him into his body. The hand that was behind his back moved up to the back of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. He was ready for whatever Oliver would give to him in that moment; he wanted to take it, to give, to be. Oliver’s mouth was soft and supple against his own as he panted pleasure from his throat. Oliver was all around him; all he could feel, and all he could see, as the constant rub, the _stretch_ , and the feel, made the pleasure bubble up in his chest. His body was shuddering, his mind focused on nothing but the heat, the pleasure, the rub, the touch. He wanted, he _needed_ , he had to. He held Oliver as an anchor to reality as the hazy moments dripped by. Time was irrelevant. It could have stopped for all Elio was aware.

‘ _Yessss,’_ whispered Oliver against his mouth, ‘ _That’s it… come undone for me…_ ’

Oliver was temptation dancing down the road to paradise, rather than away from it, and Elio was able to resist anything but that temptation. He rested his forehead against Oliver’s shoulder, his hips shuddering, repeating the motion of _yes, yes, yes_ , as he came undone without ever touching his cock. It was just the feel of Oliver inside of him, his cock, his body, that made Elio’s body tremble all over, his back to arch, his mind to fall to pieces, and the most intense orgasm he’d ever had in his life to roll over him in waves. Oliver was cumming seconds later; the feeling of Elio’s hole tightening around him, and the vision of the angel in his lap falling from grace was enough to bring that about.

‘ _God,’_ Elio muttered a moment later, as his breath slowly returned to his body. His body was still shaking slightly, and he felt like he might cry from the intensity of what had just happened. Oliver was still hard, so rather than moving all he did was wrap his arms around him, so they were glued chest to chest, Elio’s release slick between them.

‘Stay inside me,’ Elio whispered. Oliver didn’t reply, he just wrapped his arms around Elio’s slim body as well, and rolled them over, so he was on top once again. Elio let out a contented sigh as Oliver stayed within him, settling onto his body; the warm weight he loved, their legs entwined, sweat and cum on their bodies. Neither of them cared. They shared each other, and wanted to stay that way.

‘ _Elio…’_ Elio whispered into the shell of Oliver’s ear that was next to his lips as the other man’s head was partially turned away from him. Oliver moved so that they were looking at each other; blue into green, and the depth of the ocean between them.

‘ _Oliver…’_ he breathed, his lips chasing the word with a kiss.

Now Elio understood. He understood it with every fibre of his being, and with the feeling deep under his ribs, underneath every inch of his skin, and with every breath from his body. They became one another. He knew that now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tu aime? 
> 
> Comments are the only payment I get, so be a dear.. 😍


End file.
